Drabbles of fresh love
by naomi01
Summary: Just little drabbles of Kiki and Shizuo!


**Disclaimer-I own nothing!**

**AN~Another one-shot for my very own favorite characters! Shizuo/Kimi! And I think I'm just going to start putting all these one-shots with them together in one big mini series.  
>_<strong>

"Shizu-kun?",Kiki asked looking up from her spot on her boyfriends lap. They were currently sitting on the couch with her cuddled in his lap, pressed against his chest. He was running his fingers through her hair contently.

"Hmm?",Shizuo asked his girlfriend, looking down at her It was almost hard to believe they'd been together for a month.

"Can I come to work with you and Nii-san tomorrow?,"Kiki asked cutely. That question made the movement of fingers in her hair stop and she tilted her head in confusion. She saw the frown that was forming on his face and didn't like it. "Shizu-kun?".

"No", he said in a low voice. It sounded kinda stressed and Kiki was left wondering why. It didn't seem like a big question to her. She only wanted to spend even more time with him.

"But, why not?",she asked. What was the harm in going with them?

It was quiet for a minute before he spoke."Because it's bad for you to go with us",he said looking at the ground now. He didn't want to be mean to her about this but he knew he'd have to say something to keep her here.

Kiki was so confused now. What was so bad that she couldn't see it?"But I toke off tomorrow to spend that whole day with you",she said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Did he not want to spend time with her tomorrow?

Shizuo nearly broke down right there. He didn't wanna make her cry! That wasn't supposed to happen. He knew he wasn't exactly giving her a straight answer but he'd thought by now she'd been able to figure it out. Then again, Kiki was naive and innocent, though she sometimes never acted like it, plus she had so much trust in him. He sighed, knowing he'd just have to lay it out there.

"I don't want you to get hurt",he mumbled, still avoiding her eyes. Kiki's eyes widened before softening in understanding.' So that's what this is about', she thought. She knew on more than one occasion that he'd beaten the hell out of someone for his job, because people just were idiots. But she still didn't see the problem. Hadn't she already went through this? She new he wouldn't hurt her, but it just seemed he still had a few doubts.

"But I've been around before when you were fighting people silly",she said smiling,"People are just dumb. And you've never hurt me before". Shizuo smiled slightly. It was nice they had the same thoughts, and she was right, but he still had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Your not making this easy",he said smiling still. Kiki was happy he was smiling again, and now understood where he was coming from.

"Please?Just for tomorrow?",she asked, just her best puppy do face and batting her eyelashes. It was hard enough to say no to her when she wasn't begging but when she was begging...

That was when an idea struck the blond. He'd never seen her at work either. He knew she worked at a maid cafe, but he didn't know where. And he'd never seen her outfit. He grinned now, plan already formed in mind. "You can come tomorrow...if I can come with you to work the day after".

Kiki's eyes widened and she pouted. She didn't expect him to go there. She didn't want his to see her at work. It was a nice, easy job, but the outfits...well she just didn't like it! She thought she looked cute in it but this was her boyfriend! Completely different! And he'd be seeing the other girls too...not that Kiki minded...much..

"You can't!",she wined. He just grinned at her, knowing he had her.

"And why not?",he asked, guessing he knew already.

"Because",she said, blush lighting up her face in a floral color,"It's just...my outfit...",she said. Yup, he'd guessed right. You couldn't tell, because of how sweet and nice she was, but he knew Kiki had some issues about how she looked. And that only got worse now because they were together.

"I won't stare, or laugh", he suggested, beginning to run his fingers through her hair again. He was being honest. As much as he wanted to see her in her uniform, he wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable.

Kiki sighed, knowing she had no other choice if she wanted to go with him tomorrow. Plus, it would be a lot easier on her nerves if he came and she knew instead of just randomly showing up there. " Okay...I promise to stay out of your way if anything happens...if you don't stare",she said looking him in the eyes now.

Shizuo smiled and nodded. He could live with it. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips before she cuddled back against him. Kiki smiled and closed her was sure to be an interesting day.

**Next Day**

"You all do a lot of walking on this job",Kiki said as she walked down the streets with her brother and boyfriend. It was a rather busy day, and hot as hell to top it off, making Kiki think she should've never asked.

"Your just not used to it is all",Tom said to his younger sister. Earlier that morning he was shocked that she said she was going with them. He had always thought she didn't fins it that interesting. But, since Shizuo was always there, it made more since. That only brought a bigger question to mind though...how did she get him to let her go? He understood that the blond didn't want to hurt her and that this job wasn't exactly safe considering all of the times that he beat the shit out of somebody.

"It's not my fault my job doesn't require me to walk constantly",Kiki said having the feel to defend herself. It was then that Tom remembered that Shizuo was in love with his sister, he wouldn't be able to say no to her face.

Kiki was hating this heat that was going on. Her foundation was slowly dripping down her face and she didn't like that. Kiki wasn't under-confident about herself. She knew she was cute and a sweet person. But she had never really dressed to impress anyone other than Shizuo in her life. Now that they were dating...it was a little nerve racking. She didn't want him to see her at anything other than her best.

Shizuo looked down at his girlfriend, a small smile on his face. He could tell the heat was getting to her. He could even tell that she was trying to keep he makeup on when the sweat would run down her face, leaving a thin trail of skin. It didn't bother him that she wore makeup. What girl didn't now? The only thing that he didn't like was that he knew she was trying more to impress him.

"I suppose we could take a break now",Tom said with a sigh. He pulled at the collar of his shirt trying to get some air. This heat was killer.

Kiki's face lite up at the chance to sit down and relax. She turned to Shizuo, wanting to just have some quality time with him. Shizuo knew what she would do, being how he paid a lot of attention to her before they got together, and picked her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Sure, it kinda looked like a little inappropriate for public, but to the three there, they all knew it was innocent.

"Can we go over there and sit?",Kiki asked,pointing over at a clearing of grass in a small park area. Now, it would've looked dumb for her to be pointing at the grass, with a bench next to it. But because of the heat, it seemed normal.

Shizuo followed her view and started walking over there. Once they were there, he sat down, carrying her with him. Now that they were sitting, the position was even more awkward. Kiki was now straddling him and blushing like mad, knowing how close they were. He saw her blush and smiled at her. It was so like her to blush over this...not that he wasn't blushing either though.

"Shizu-kun, I'm hot",Kiki said, fanning herself slightly. Something in him wanted to say,'That's because you are', but figured that would've embarrassed her more. It couldn't be helped though, that thought. Kiki was always more to cute to him, and sadly to other people whom he wanted to beat the hell out of. Her outfit of choice wasn't helping either. A purple v-neck with a short black skirt and knee-highs.

"Then relax and cool off",he said, still smiling and laying back against the cool grass. Kiki smiled and laid against him with a slight pout.

"No fair, your on the cold grass and I'm not",she faked. He smiled even more and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up more so they were chest to chest. Kiki blushed and looked away before looking back under her eyelashes. Shizuo smiled softly at her and leaned up to press his lips to hers. Kiki melted and ran a hand from around his neck to tangle in his hair. Their kiss was gentle but had an underlining passion hidden in it.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest couple!",came that annoyingly, fake sweet voice that Shizuo knew too well. He pulled back from the previous embrace and glared up at the interruption. Kiki frowned, not understanding why he had pulled away...until she followed his glare. She had never bet the pest before, but she knew what his one goal in life seemed to be. Piss off her boyfriends on a daily basis. Although, Shizuo hadn't complained about him since they got together.

"Izaya...",Shizuo answered in a low sneer. Or course..he should've seen this coming. The one day he really didn't wana get pissed off, the flea just had to make an appearance. Everything was going perfect before now...but he really should have seen it coming. The flea gone for a month now? To good to be true. No, he would only come back if he knew something and was about to cause trouble.

"I didn't know Shizu-chan had a girlfriend!",Izaya went on, stupid smirk on his face.

Kiki's frown deepened. Was that an insult? She really was getting uncomfortable now though. She could feel the tense air around them. she briefly wondered and they should just get up and pretend he wasn't there, walk back to her brother and get to work.

"You should leave flea",Shizuo said, trying to fight the urge to just jump up and pound thee flea's head into one of the trees around them. He didn't trust the informant around Kiki. That one piece of information must've been about them getting together, but did he honestly not find out until today? No, he was planning something for a while, he just didn't know what. And he sure as hell wasn't going to let them all find out.

"So mean! You haven't even introduced me to the lovely girl",Izaya said, trying to egg a reaction out of the blond, stepping closer to them.

Kiki sent a worried look to her boyfriend. She could feel him tensing up and she wasn't liking where this would lead if they laid there any longer. She grabbed one of his hands, hoping to get his attention back to her. Surely enough, it worked. Shizuo toke his hawk like stare off the pest and looked at Kiki. She was frowning, and clearly worried about what was about to looked back over to where her brother was watching, waiting for them to get back over there.

Shizuo followed her look and then looked back at her. They had to get back, he was just worried about what Izaya would try now. If they got up and walked away, he do anything. He didn't trust the pest when he was looking at him, let alone when he wasn't. But he didn't want to upset Kiki. She just wanted to leave, that much was clear.

"Let's go Shizu-kun",Kiki said quietly. She squeezed his hand before unraveling herself from him and standing up. Shizuo let out a long, frustrated sigh before he followed Kiki's example and got up. He was still fighting the urge to not kick the fleas ass but he was doing a pretty good job now. At least Kiki wasn't hurt. Kiki let out a small breath she didn't know she was keeping in and grabbed his hand again, to keep him going.

"Come on",Kiki said, pulling Shizuo with her, back to her brother. This was okay now. He hadn't tried to hit Izaya and Izaya hadn't done anything now. All they had to do was cross the street and then reach her-

"Ah!",Kiki squeaked when she opened her eyes from he nice, calm picture in her head to be facing Izaya. He was grinning at her and standing much to close for her.

"Now I don't believe we've met Kiki-chan",he said, smirking at her dis-comfort. Kiki felt her self freeze now. Her whole body was shaking slightly now. She felt Shizuo's grip on her hand tighten and it kind of hurt now, but she wouldn't shake him off. This was very bad now.

"Izaya...you should leave",Kiki got out. She didn't like feeling so weak with him in front of her now. Although, she never considered herself strong, she could stand up for herself. Just not in these conditions.

His smirk only got bigger."That's a pity...I would've thought even a pretty girl like you would at least be kind to me",he said, reaching out a hand and brushing some hair out of her face. That tore it right then. Kiki felt a snake grip on her hand and flinched from the pain. She didn't blame Shizuo then. He didn't mean it, he was just trying to behave. But she knew his limits. And touching her was just pushing the very thin line that was set.

Shizuo about lashed out at Izaya. The only thing holding him back was that Kiki was in fact in the way. His grip on her hand tightened and he saw her flinch. When he saw Izaya touch her hair...well lets just say that broke all control. If there were too things that would make him lose it was if anyone, mostly the flea, touched his brother or Kiki. And it just so happened that the latter had happened in front of him.

"Don't touch her Izaya",Shizuo practically growled out. He was about to beat the living shit out of him...but he was trying to be good for Kiki.

Izaya looked over at the blond then down at the girl before him."I guess I'll leave be. I have other matters to attend too anyways. It was nice to meet you Kiki",he said, twirling her hair around his finger before prancing off. Kiki was left, heart beating fast and feeling like her right hand was broken now. She was just like that when Shizuo stepped up behind her and tried to not run after the flea.

After a few minutes of silent Shizuo was calm enough to talk. He looked down at the girl and noticed her slight shaking form."Kiki?",he asked. She turned to him, eyes clouded with pain and a little fear. HE didn't like that at all. He let go of her hand and saw the pained look go away. That hurt. She was in pain, just like he didn't want her to be. And because of him.

"We should go Shizuo. Nii-san's waiting",Kiki said, trying to just walk away but Shizuo was quick to grab her hand again, making her wince more. Once he saw that he dropped her hand, frown on his face and disappointment washed through him. He had hurt her. They both then walked back to Tom, both seemingly affected by the un-welcomed visit. Tom could tell something had happened, but he wouldn't bother neither of them now. Maybe they'd fix it on their own.

**Later**

After a very not liking person had came along, the day was very uneventful. Neither Kiki or Shizuo spoke to each other. Once the day was over, they all went over to Tom and Kiki's to relax before Shizuo went home. After eating Kiki had walked into her room to change but Shizuo had followed, hoping to fix whatever was left of them. He didn't want her to be mad at him.

"Kiki?",he asked as she went through her closet. Kiki didn't reply so he thought he'd mind as well lay it out."Are you mad at me?",he asked.

Kiki stopped what she was doing. She hadn't spoken because she was scared. Scared of what he would say to her. But now she was confused. He thought she was mad at him? That wasn't even close to it! She turned around and shook her head, lips in a small frown.

"I'm not mad at you Shizu-kun",she said. Shizuo let out a breath. At least she wasn't mad. But he hurt her, so shouldn't she be? Shouldn't she be telling him it was over?

"But...your hand..",he said, not daring to look her in the eyes. Kiki's eyes widened before she grabbed her right hand subconsciously. So he thought she was angry because of that? Sure, it hurt and was a little bruised but it wasn't on purpose. Never would it be.

Kiki found a new confidence in the situation and walked over to her struggling boyfriend before reaching up and cupping his face in her hands."I'm not mad at you. You didn't mean it, that's all that matters".

Shizuo looked at her unsure before she pulled him over to her bed and sat them down. She smiled at him before he finally toke in a breath and grabbed her right hand, being extremely careful with her. He looked at the damage and could see light purple marks on the pale skin. It made a pang go through his chest knowing that was his fault. Kiki knew his thoughts and reached up to brush some pieces of hair from his eyes.

"It isn't your fault",she said lowly. She truly didn't mind the marks, it meant something to her.

"Then why weren't you talking?",he asked. IF she wasn't mad at him, the why the silent treatment.

Kiki lowered her eyes and a frown made it's way on her lips."I...I was scared. I didn't like the air between you two. I didn't want anything to happen. And then he was so close...",Kiki left off. She didn't like feeling like that. It was un-nerving.

Shizuo's eyes softened as he came to realization. She was scared...of what the flea would try to do? Or...what he would make himself do. That would mean when she was shaking, it wasn't from him. He smiled knowing that. He reached a hand up and tilted her had with his fingers. Her eyes were slightly glossy from tears and she was still frowning.

"You shouldn't be",he said gently,"Don't be scared of that loose".

Kiki sniffled a little and nodded."I know...it was just intense",she confessed. They both understood that. Shizuo wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her closer to his chest.

"Never be afraid of him. Especially if I'm around with you",he said resting his chin on her head. Kiki smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"I know, and don't you ever be insecure of your strength",she said, looking up at him,"All the better to protect your brother and me with right?". Shizuo's eyes widened in shock before he really smiled. It meant something to him that she could say that honestly. He absolutely loved this girl.

He pulled her even tighter and heard her giggle at him. He looked down to have her lean up and kiss his cheek."I love you Shizu-kun",she said, smiling so sweetly. Shizuo smiled back and kissed her nose, causing another giggle."I love you too".

**Next chapter is at her work!**


End file.
